Gimli
Gimli '''is a character in The Lord of the Rings''. He is portrayed by John Rhys Davies, who also voices Treebeard the Ent. He first appears in the first film of the series and is first mentioned in the second film of ''The Hobbit. He is based on the character of the same name from Tolkien's Legendarium. History During the quest, Glóin keeps a picture of Gimli and his mother in a locket. It is once ocnfiscated by Legolas, who asks who the "goblin mutant is", with Glóin answering that it is his son, Gimli (The Desolation of Smaug)}} Abilities Weapons and Equipment * 'Battle Ax -' An ax Gimli inherited from his father. Trivia |-| Character Notes = Etymology * Gimli's name is derived from the old Norse poetic term, gimm, meaning "fire". ** Gimli's name appears once in the Voluspa and three times in the Prose Edda. * Gimli possibly means "One of Gimle and Gimill", which further translates into "inhabited solely by Light-elves. * His name is also the name of an Elf, referring to Gimli becoming best friends with Legolas, the son of King Thranduil * Gimli is one of the title characters of the first film, along with Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Peregrin Took, Meriadoc Brandybuck, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, and Boromir Character Notes * Gimli resents Legolas because the former's father had been imprisoned by the Latter's father. However, they become best friends at the end of the War of the Ring. * Gimli hates it when people grab him by the beard. * By the quest of Erebor, Gimli is sixty-two years old. By the time of the war of the ring, Gimli is approximately 122 years old. |-| Source material= Difference from book * Gimli attempts to destroy the Ring with hix ax, but it gets destroyed. * It was his idea to travel through the mines of Moria as opposed to Gandalf doing so. * In the books, Gimli only came with his father, Gloin, to Rivendell because his father was a member of Thorin Oakenshield's company. He ended up being selected as one of the Dwarves representatives in the Fellowship of the Rings. |-| Production Notes = Production information * Bill Bailey, Warwick Davis, Timothy Spall and Robert Trebor auditioned for the role of Gimli * John Rhys Davies not only does Gimli's acting, but also voices Treebeard (The Two Towers) * Billy Connelly was considered to play Gimli, but later played the charcter's cousin, Dáin II Ironfoot. |-| References = Popular culture * Gimli's claim, "Nobody tosses a dwarf," refers to the bizaree 1970s fad of Dwarf tossings. Film connections * Gimli's behavior of entering the haunted mountain later reflects on Dori claiming that Dwarves do not like the supernatural (The Return of the King, The Desolation of Smaug) * Gimli says "No One tosses a dwarf to Aragorn ( The Fellowship of the Ring).' * In the first film, Gimli tells Aragorn that no one tosses a dwarf. Ironically, in the next film, Gimli later tells Aragorn to toss him over to the long-distance, to which Aragorn is shocked to hear that from Gimli. * The words Gimli speaks to Haldir (I spit upon your grave) are the same words that Thorin uses when he is imprisoned in Mirkwood (The Fellowship of the Ring, The Desolation of Smaug). |-| Set Notes = Prop notes * His helmet and ax are the same ones that Gloin carries in The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies. Category:Characteres Category:Dwarves Category:Male Characters Category:Fellowship of the Ring Members Category:Protagonists Category:The Fellowship of the Ring Characters Category:The Two Towers Characters Category:The Return of the King Characters Category:The Lord of the Rings Characters